A technique for accessing a server on the Internet and displaying web pages on a display device has recently been known. Those web pages include hierarchical elements such as text and images, and are displayed based on structured documents written in markup language (structured language). Examples of the markup language include HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) and XHTML (Extensible Hyper Text Markup Language). When a web page is displayed, software called a browser corresponding to the markup language analyzes a structured document, and therefore the web page can be displayed on a display.
Further, when such a web page is printed, in addition to a method for printing an entire web page that is being displayed on a display using a browser, a method for printing a portion of the web page is available. For example, PTL 1 describes a method in which a user selects a portion of a web page that is being displayed by using a pointing device such as a mouse and prints the selected portion.